chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side/Unlockables
Unlockables are additional features that have to be first unlocked to be able to be enabled. In Cluck of the Dark Side, this process is identical to the one seen in Ultimate Omelette. Unlocking In this game, unlockables have to be unlocked by collecting a specific amount of Keys and spending them in the Unlockables menu. On average, you should receive per mission 50 on Rookie, 75 on Veteran, and 100 on Superstar Hero. 3710 are required to buy every Unlockable listed here so you'll have to play through atleast 37 missions. Luckily, in this game there are also unlockables that help you gain more keys. Gold Digger allows them to drop 25% more often, and Scoring unlocks let you obtain more through making you clear waves much slower. Unlockables in this game can be unlocked in any order you want. CI5Key1.png|First, a yellow glow needs to appear around the enemy. Said glow will last for around 15 seconds. CI5Key2.png|After that, the enemy needs to be destroyed. Once they are destroyed, a Key will fall out. CI5Key3.png|Once the Key falls out, you can collect it. List of Unlocks There are 31 Unlockables available - 5 weapon related, 4 satellite related, 4 UI related, 5 Difficulty related, 5 cosmetic, 5 spaceship related and 3 special paintjobs. Weapons Weapon related unlocks add new weapons, change existing ones or change up the Gift pool. No new unlockables have been added since Ultimate Omelette. Utensil Poker found in Wave 46.]] Cost - 150 This weapon is returning yet again from Revenge of the Yolk. It is designed to be the best weapon available, made with the only purpose of dispatching the Chicken invaders. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Plasma Rifle found in Wave 44.]] Cost - 75 This weapon is returning yet again from Revenge of the Yolk, and it has to be unlocked to appear in-game. It's the military-issue brother of the Lightning Fryer, which delivers more damage to an enemy and has better auto-lock, but it also overheats faster. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Vulcan Chaingun found in Wave 46.]] Cost - 75 This weapon is returning yet again from Revenge of the Yolk, and it now has to be unlocked to appear in-game. It fires multiple ultra-fast metal shards which deal minimal damage at an extremely fast rate. It is available in-game from Chapter 5. Mine Bombs .]] Cost - 100 Replaces Missiles with Mine Bombs. This unlockable changes the way they're detonated. Regular missiles detonate when they reach the center of the screen, and mine bombs always detonate one second after they were planted. Other than that, they're exactly like the Missiles. In this game, the color of their effect has been changed to be orange. Weapons Rush Cost - 60 Weapons Rush allows all weapons to drop right from Wave 1, instead of them being locked until specific chapters are reached. Satellites Satellite related unlocks add docks for you to be able to hold more satellites. Satellites Rush isn't returning from Ultimate Omelette as it's enabled on default, and the docks have been made cheaper. Extra Dock (Aft Port Side) Cost - 150 Adds an extra satellite dock behind the spaceship's left side. Extra Dock (Aft Starboard Side) Cost - 150 Adds an extra satellite dock behind the spaceship's right side. Extra Dock (Outer Port Side) Cost - 150 Adds an extra satellite dock to the left of the spaceship's left side, which can be used only after the dock closer to the spaceship is taken. Extra Dock (Outer Port Side) Cost - 150 Adds an extra satellite dock to the right of the spaceship's right side, which can be used only after the dock closer to the spaceship is taken. UI UI related unlocks add stuff to the UI, such as progress bars or indicators. Nothing related to them has been changed since Ultimate Omelette. Progress Indicator Cost - 50 It enables the boss progress bar outside of the boss waves. Damage Indicator Cost - 50 When an enemy receives damage, red text will appear showing exactly how much damage it took. Point Indicator Cost - 50 When you receive points, green text will appear showing exactly how much points you gained. Destruction Meter Cost - 50 This Unlockable adds another way to measure damage. Whenever something is hit, the damage it took (multiplied by four) shows up on it. Difficulty Difficulty related unlocks add new difficulties or change the rules of the game. Aside from the always present Superstar Hero unlockable, this game adds Scoring unlockables, which as has been said earlier change the rules of the game to make it harder in exchange for letting you gain more points. Superstar Hero Cost - 40 It unlocks the hardest difficulty in the game. In it, your weapons deal a third of the damage they usually do, but you gain nine times as much points as in Rookie. This difficulty also lets you gain more keys in a single mission. Scoring (Start with 1 Life) Cost - 100 When this unlockable is enabled, you start the game with one life. In exchange, it lets you gain 10% more points. It can be applied only to new missions. Internally, this unlockable is called "One Life". Scoring (No Extra Lifes) Cost - 100 When this unlockable is enabled, you can no longer gain extra lifes. In exchange, it lets you gain 10% more points. It can be applied only to new missions. Scoring (More Food for Missiles) Cost - 100 When this unlockable is enabled, you need to obtain twice as much Food as normal to gain a Missile. In exchange, it lets you gain 10% more points. It can be applied only to new missions. Internally, this unlockable is called "Halve Missiles". Scoring (Limited Powerups) Cost - 100 When this unlockable is enabled, Atomic Powerups never spawn (except for Charity and certain bosses, like the Henterprise), so you can only upgrade your power levels through presents, Charity and from certain bosses. In exchange, it lets you gain 20% more points. It can be applied only to new missions. Internally, this unlockable is called "No Powerups". Cosmetic Cosmetic unlocks only change stuff visually, without any other effect, positive or negative. Here engine unlockables have been dropped in favor of space backgrounds from earlier games, and a new costume for Chickens replacing the old leotards. Space Background (Chicken Invaders) Cost - 10 Allows you to play with the space background from the first game. Space Background (The Next Wave) Cost - 10 Allows you to play with the space background from The Next Wave. Space Background (Revenge of the Yolk) Cost - 10 Allows you to play with the space background from Revenge of the Yolk. Space Background (Ultimate Omelette) Cost - 10 Allows you to play with the space background from Ultimate Omelette. Underwear Cost - 20 This unlock makes all Ordinary Chickens wear their underwear. Every other Chicken types aren't affected. Spaceship Spaceship unlocks add more options to customizing your spaceship. Previously, the engines had to be bought as unlockables and Hen Solo's ship was available. Fuselage Cost - 30 Allows you to change the color and the paintjob of the ship's fuselage. 42 colors and 5 paintjobs are available. Weapon Pods Cost - 30 Allows you to change the color and the paintjob of the ship's weapon pods. 42 colors and 5 paintjobs are available. Tail Wing Cost - 30 Allows you to change the color and the paintjob of the ship's tail wing. 42 colors and 5 paintjobs are available. Intensity Cost - 30 Allows you to change the intensity of the spaceship's paintjob. 5 options are available. Shininess Cost - 30 Allows you to change the shininess of the spaceship. 5 options are available. Special Paintjobs Special Paintjobs add various benefits when used. Only one can be used at a time. Previously they weren't a thing in the earlier games. Gold Digger Cost - 300 This paintjob coats the spaceship with gold. While using it, appear 25% more often. White Knight Cost - 500 This paintjob makes the spaceship entirely white. While using it, you'll start with ⚡5, and you'll never be able to go below ⚡5. Space Ninja Cost - 1000 This paintjob makes the spaceship dark red. While using it, you'll deal 20% more damage to enemies. Trivia *At first, the game did not include space background unlockables. In 0.20BETA, space backgrounds from sequels of Chicken Invaders were added, and in 0.30BETA, the space background from that game was also added. *Certain unlockables costed much more in 0.10BETA. Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Unlockables